For portable devices, low-speed and high-speed signals are handled typically by different cables and connectors. For example, audio ports are for audio signals, USB ports are for USB 2.0 signals and HDMI ports are for high-speed video signals. However, it is desired to put both low-speed and high-speed signals together in one single cable so as to help in further downsizing the portable devices.